Embedded electronic devices, such as rack power distribution units, are increasing in popularity as a result of convenience and efficiency. Power distribution units typically split incoming power into a number of divisional circuits. For example, a rack power distribution unit is fitted with one or more outputs designed to distribute power to a computing asset. Rack power distribution units in a data center can vary from simple power strips to larger systems including filtering capabilities, load balancing techniques, and remote monitoring. Conventional installation of a rack power distribution unit includes physical installation of the unit and manual intervention to make the unit operable.